


Bees in Bed: Blake's Dream

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, Mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake has a good dream.Takes place in Volume 5, between Chapters 10 and 13. (My BMBLB fic index)Please note, there is an explicit smutty version as well.





	Bees in Bed: Blake's Dream

Deep in the forest, with shafts of sunlight highlighting trees of primordial girth, Blake waited. Wriggled her toes in her tabi boots, shrugged her shoulders to make sure Gambol Shroud was hanging properly. Looked down at her tightly fitting clothes, black with a repeating pattern of purple flowers. Adjusted her shirt to show a peek of cleavage. She was ready.

  
Stomping through the trees came Yang, Ember Celica ready. She seemed taller than normal, and was only wearing a pair of loose-fitting trousers. She smiled at Blake and waved, bouncing with joy.

  
Blake blushed and averted her eyes, looking at the sand of the beach. Played with the ties of her bikini, nervously weaving them together. Listened to the waves come rolling in, as Yang came closer.

  
Yang reached out and raised her chin. Blake's eyes were swept across Yang's body, taking in her orange and yellow bikini. Everything that wasn't covered by it. Everything that was covered, but was achingly on display nevertheless. She blushed furiously, meeting Yang's violet eyes. Forced her hands to stay still, instead of pulling the ties on her bikini and letting it fall off.

  
Cupping Blake's face between her hands, Yang leaned close.

  
Closing her ears to the bustle of the train station, Blake put her hands on Yang's lapels, and dragged her into a desperate kiss. Felt Yang grab her around the waist and pull her close, long dress swirling.

  
Their lips parted, and they put their foreheads together, listening to the crickets. Fireflies danced in the edges of their vision.

  
Yang pulled back, straightened Blake's lapels. Reached down to the hem of her sundress, started pulling it up, and stopped after an inch. She grinned at Blake. "Before I take this off, could you settle on scene and costuming? I mean, I like undressing for you, but I also want to get to the next part."

  
"Oh." Blake looked down at herself. Blinked a few times before arriving in a purple sundress with sunflower patterns on it. Looked around at the little forest glade they were in, lit by starlight and fireflies. Smiled at Yang, in a yellow sundress decorated with twisting violets. "Is this all right?"

  
Smiling, Yang shrugged. "It's your head, Blake."

  
Blake reached out and took Yang's hand. "Can we just sit for a minute?" She pulled Yang towards a large stump, and they sat in silence, holding hands. Watched the fireflies flicker, and the stars twinkle.

  
"I miss you." They said the words at the same time.

  
Blake sighed, squeezed Yang's hand. "I didn't want to leave. But I had to."

  
"Did you?"

  
"I was scared. I thought I was doing the right thing."

  
"But did you tell Yang that?"

  
Blake closed her eyes. "No. I didn't. And talking with everyone - Sun, my parents, Ilia - I know I hurt you." She opened her eyes, looked into Yang's.

  
"But apologizing to me won't help. I'm just the Yang inside your head."

  
"I know. But I'm coming to help. We're going to take the White Fang away from Adam."

  
Yang put her only arm around Blake's waist, pulling her close. "And then what?"

  
"I'm finding you. Wherever you are. And hoping we can be together again."

  
"Where will you start?"

  
Blake leaned her head against Yang's shoulder. "Patch, I guess. You might still be there."

  
"Do you really think so?"

  
"Not a chance. You'll have gone somewhere. I'll ask your dad, and then follow along."

  
"Do you think that'll work?"

  
"I'll just stop everyone I see and ask them if they've seen a gorgeous blonde on a fast motorcycle. That'll work."

  
Yang laughed, reached up to pet Blake's hair. "Trying to get a harem of mes?" Another Yang sat on Blake's other side, took her hand. "What would you even do with more than one Yang? You can only kiss one of me at a time."

  
Blake blushed, turning between the Yangs. "I love you."

  
"I know-." Said one.

  
"-Just be sure to tell me that." Finished the other.

  
They leaned in, kissing her cheeks.

  
"I think she likes that."

  
"It is her dream. She ought to."

  
"But there are just-"

  
"-too many clothes."

* * *

Blake opened her eyes as the sunlight crossed her face. Sighed happily, and curled around her pillow. Slowly woke up, between the light and the rocking of the ship. She would have to get out of bed soon. Spend time planning, talking to the militia, helping to sort out problems. But for now, she was just going to hold her memories close. And hope.


End file.
